ITS EASIER TO RUN
by Inuyashafanaticlmv
Summary: Kagome is constanly running from her problems and when its to much to handle she turns to SELF INJURY. when she meets INU will he be able to help her. IK MS based off of my true story abstruggling with self injury.
1. CHapter 1 RAin

Kagome Higarashi a happy go lucky teen with everything a girl can want. So why is she so unhappy? When locked in her room she tries to stop her pain by replacing it with physical pain. She seems to have lost all self-control. So, what happens when she meets a half-breed dog demon will he be able to save her? Pairing I/K and M/S major Kikyo bashing here people My first fanfic ever so plz don't hate me and review and give me ur honest opinion on how to make it better Rating might go up

_**Disclaimer: No I don't own the hot and sexy INUYASHA ya happy there I said it! Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh I want him I want him I want him…**_

_A/n: I use to be and still am a self-Injurer myself so I know exactly what Kagome is going through. I also struggled with an eating disorder long story but anywayz So some of the events from this story are taken from my real life experience. So thanx and on with the story then._

Italics thoughts 

"**Quotations" speaking**

**88888888888888888888888888888888888**

_**RAIN**_

Let the rain fall down and wake my dreams 

_Let it wash away my sanity, because I wanna hear _

_The thunder I wanna scream _

_Let the rain fall down I'm coming clean_

_I'm coming clean._

_-Lyrics from Hilary Duff's COME CLEAN_

888888888888888888888888888888888

It was a rainy day with large gray clouds just threatening to burst any moment and ground shaking thunder. You know the type of days where most people stay inside just wishing the rain would stop. Days like this most people wouldn't dare venture out into the darkness they'd rather stay inside in the warmth and safety of their homes, but Kagome Higarashi wasn't most people. There she stood enveloped by darkness letting each raindrop that fell upon her skin dance freely, there she stood letting the ice-cold rain, warm her and awaken a part of her that had been asleep for some time now, a part of her that had been long forgotten. Everyone that had passed Kagome had thought she was crazy and wondered what had possessed her to dare venture out into the dark. What was she thinking? Everyone that passed her sent rude glares her way and yet there she stood proud and tall with a content smile on her face not caring what they thought well at least not at the moment for that matter. _They'll never understand me,_ thought Kagome. _Heck not even I understand me!_ "Well I guess I had better start going home or mom's totally gonna freak," thought Kagome aloud. The rain began falling even harder than before, while people ran into shops to wait for the rain to let up a bit Kagome just kept walking hoping the rain would never stop.

8888888888

(At the shrine)

"Man we need to get an elevator or something! Well that was a work out I'm starving I wonder what's for dinner? Mom! HEY, MOM are you home? _Hmm,_ _guess not_, she thought. "Guess I'll just have to make Souta and me something to eat then." As Kagome walked into the kitchen she spotted a note. . .

_Dear Kagome,_

_Hey, honey! I had to work late tonight there are TV dinners in the fridge for you. Souta is staying at Jason's house he is spending the rest of the week with him and his family. _

Love, Mom 

"Well at least I get rid of Souta for a whole week that little brat was driving me nuts with his Zenki obsession!" (A/n: Zenki is an awesome anime series that I just saw for the first time two weeks ago just thought you'd like to know it you've never heard of it before.)

Kagome just tossed the note into the trash and decided to go change before she caught pneumonia.

(Kagome's room an hour later)

She plopped right onto her bed and closed her eyes. " Now that was what I needed a nice long shower." She glanced at her clock, 9:00 PM. " I wonder how late mom's working today?" _Well what did you expect her to be waiting in the kitchen with freshly baked cookies? _" What was I expecting? Mom has been this way since dad died 3 years ago. They say time can heal, but it seems to making mom worse." Tears began to form in Kagome's eyes, " I miss mom and the way that things use to be I miss seeing dad's face." Soon enough sobs could be heard echoing throughout the house." Why does it have to hurt so much? Why do I have to hurt so much?" Kagome's body shook with sobs." Why? I …I don't understand why (sniff) why he had to (sniff) go It's (sniff) not fair.

She glanced outside and saw that it was still raining. _Out there I felt at peace out there I felt happy. _"Why is that? I don't understand I just don't understand anything anymore!" Soon enough the tears began to fall and her body shook with the force of her sobs. The last thing Kagome saw before falling asleep was the rain pounding on her window.

Inuyashafanaticlmv: OK A/N coming right up

A/N: Ok just so you know that school just ended for Kagome like two weeks ago so that's why she's not in school and another thing your not going to find out what happened to Kagome's dad until later chapters. Last but not least this is not for kikyo lovers a lot of Kikyo bashing shall be in this story I'm not to much of a kikyo fan. 

Hope that clears up some things. 

Thanx lots of love Inuyashafanaticlmv 

Oh an sry I have issues with grammar ya know I never really know when to use commas and stuff and the sad part about it is that I'm in high school and only 13 neways thanx again


	2. The nightmare Chp 2

_Summary: Kagome Higarashi a happy go lucky teen with everything a girl can want. So why is she so unhappy. When locked in her room she tries to stop her pain by replacing it with physical pain. She seems to have lost all self-control. So, what happens when she meets a half-breed dog demon will he be able to save her? Pairing I/K and M/S major Kikyo bashing here people My first fanfic ever so plz don't hate me and review and give me ur honest opinion on how to make it better Rating might go up_

**Disclaimer: NO I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA there I said it for the 100th time already ok I wish I did, but I don't ok**

Sry about the last chapter being so short I'll try to make it a bit longer ok.

_A/n: I use to be and still am a self-Injurer myself and I use to be bulimic so I know exactly what Kagome is going through. So some of the events from this story are taken from my real life experience. So thanx and on with the story then._

Italics thoughts 

"Quotations" speaking ****

88888888888888888888888888

_-Lyrics from Linkin Park's Crawling _

8888888888888888888888888888

**_The nightmare _**(Chp. 2)

Kagome's bedroom88

"No, leave me alone help plz help somebody help me!" Kagome thrashed around her forehead was beaded with sweat and her blanket was twisted around her ankles. She was having a nightmare.

888888888888 **Kagome's nightmare**888888888888888

"_Help, plz somebody help me plz!!!!!" Kagome was surrounded by darkness and it wouldn't let go it just took a hold of her and held her captive. "Plz can't anybody hear me?" Plz somebody anybody" Kagome tried holding back her sobs but to no avail. Soon sobs could be heard echoing through the never ending darkness. " That's it cry little girl no one's going to hear you no one's going to save you." "Who-who's there?" You don't recognize me? Aww that's to bad because I know who you are? How, I don't understand." Who are you?" Oh Kagome silly I'm you of course." Huh?" Kagome's jaw practically hit the floor, there before her stood a replica of herself an exact look alike except for her cold menacing eyes other than that she could be Kagome's twin. "What do you want with me?" I'm here to give you some friendly advice. "Friendly advice?" Yes, to give friendly advice. You see the thing is Kagome you're not needed anymore; nobody wants an ugly, worthless, useless girl like you. "Wha . . . what are you talking about?" It's really not that hard to understand Kagome nobody needs you anymore you're an ugly, moronic, fat, worthless piece of shit, who nobody loves and nobody wants so why don't you just get the hell out before it's to late." By now Kagome's mind was racing her thoughts getting jumbled she was hurting inside. She thought about these things before, but now her biggest fear was a reality these words were finally spoken aloud. " No it's not true it. . . it can't be, Kagome said between sobs. " Oh but it is, too bad though nobody cares. "No it can't be it just can't." Soon darkness enveloped her and wrapped it's cold arms around her making it hard for her to breath. The pain was just unbearable everything all of her biggest fears have come true. She tried getting out of the darkness's grip but the more she moved the tighter it held. "HELP PLZ SOMEBODY HELP!" _

_Kagome began to thrash around trying to pry herself out of its hold._

_**THUMP**_

8888888888 **Back in Kagome's** room888888888888888

"Kagome. . . Kagome?" No answer. "Kagome open the door are you alright?" "Yeah mom I just fell that's all, Kagome said hoping her voice didn't give away anything. " Oh alright dear as long as your alright." Her mother was just about to leave when, "Oh yes Sango called said to meet her at the mall at 3:00." Alright thanx." _Man that was some dream. It was just a dream, but it felt so real. Well I better get ready to go to the mall I wonder what time it is. _"2:30, Holy shit I'm gonna be late Sango is so going to kill me!"

**A Shower and 4 outfits later (15 minutes later)**

After changing outfits like 4 times Kagome finally decided on a white mini skirt a pink halter top that said young willing and eager on it and a white zip up sweatshirt jacket over the shirt, white K-SWISS sneakers with pink stripes on the side and a matching pink and white purse; her hair she tied up into a neat pony tale and had on pink hoop earrings: she wore black eye liner and clear lip gloss. She gave herself the once over in the mirror and decided that this was the outfit. She glanced at her clock. "Holy fucking shit! It's already 3:15 Sango is so going to kill me.

Kagome raced down the stairs and out the door and down the shrine steps. _Damn we really need an elevator, she thought. _ She jumped in her black convertbible just in time to hear her favorite song by her favorite artist BoA.

09. **å¿ƒã®æ‰‹ç´™** (kokoro no tegami)

(letter of my heart)

_ wanna be, just wanna wanna be _

_don't forget every beautiful days. _

_wanna be, just wanna wanna be... (Ã—2)_

Kagome started singing along with the song letting the wind play with the loose strands of her hair as she drove along the streets of Tokyo.

_tsuioku ni ukanda kimi no egao_

_osanasa ga mada nokotteru_

_atarashii machi ni wa naremashita ka?_

_genki de kurashite imasu ka?_

_ nando to naku kimi no yasashii_

_kotoba ni ah... hagemasarete kita_

_kitto kakegae no nai mono wo_

_kimi ga ita kara mitsukerareta_

_tomo ni sugoshita hibi no subete_

_douka wasurenaide ite_

_Forever dream_

_ repeat_

_shitsubou no hate ni wa egao no nai_

_namida no sora ga tsudzuiteru_

_dakara boku wa donna koto ga attemo_

_makenai tsuyosa shinjiteru_

_yowai jibun dare no sei demo nai to_

_kimi wa oshiete kureta ne_

_kyou to iu hi ga asu ni kakaru_

_kibou ni michiteru hashi naraba_

_boku ga boku rashiku iru basho ga_

_kitto sono saki ni aru to_

_omou yo_

_ repeat_

_kitto kakegae no nai mono wo_

_kimi ga ita kara mitsukerareta_

_tomo ni sugoshita hibi no subete_

_douka wasurenaide ite..._

_kyou to iu hi ga asu ni kakaru_

_kibou ni michiteru hashi naraba_

_boku ga boku rashiku iru basho ga_

_kitto sono saki ni aru to..._

As the song ended she had just arrived at the mall

_(A/N) BoA is a Korean pop singer and the song that you just read is a song on her 3rd Japanese Album called Love and Honesty. Although I am not Japanese or Korean I am Puerto Rican I really love her songs. My friend Yunsu is South Korean and she is an exchange student but anyways for my 14th b-day she gave me 5 of her cds. Neways just wanted to say that BoA is so kewl lolz on wit the story!!!)OH yah I forgot she sings **Everyheart** you know the ending song for Inuyasha._

Kagome parked her convertible and jumped out of the car not exactly ready to run into a very pissed of Sango.

END CHAPTER

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

THANX a bunch sry the chapter is still short I promise as the story gets going they'll get longer and better. Yah and you all have to totally hear BoA's Korean and Japanese cds they totally rock

Inuyasha- hey how come I ain't in this story yet?!?!?

Inuyashafanaticlmv- your gonna be in it next chapter promise but for now sit down and shut the hell up!

Inuyasha- Hey you can't talk to me like that

Inuyashafanaticlmv: Yes I can cuz you're my bitch!!

Inuyasha- like the hell I am

Inuyashafanaticlmv- oh don't worry my little Inuyasha you will be soon enough( laughs evilly)

Inuyasha- 'sweat drop'

Inuyashafanaticlmv- well thanx a bunch and review plz


	3. AN

Hi sorry just an authors note.

Major writers block

I haven't been really thinking about it honestly I will start working on it write away

Anyways for my one and only reviewer Kagome's family is rich her father was the head of Higarashi corp. and they have a company. Oh and like I said some of the things in here are based of real life experiences not everything. Anyways thanx I'll have the next chapter up as soon as possible and I'll also have character bio's posted .

OH YEAH!__The next chapter will be called _INUWASHA?!?!_

Dn't you just hate it when people say inuwasha? anyways

Thanx a bunch

INUYASHAFANATICLMV


	4. Inuwasha? chp 3

Disclaimer: No I do not own Inuyasha the sexy hot … (wipes drool off chin)

Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa I want him I want him.

A/N hey all. I'm back like I promised here's a new chapter and the character bios.

_**BIO'S**_

Kagome Higarashi

15

Sagittarius

Blood type N/A

Goes to Shikon High

Family: mother, brother Souta and grandfather her father died about 3 years ago cousin is Sango Reiko

Her father was the head of Higarashi corp. so Kagome is next in line for the company when she turns 18 she inherits the company

Personality: Kagome is a Happy-go-lucky perky 15 year old. She is nice to every one she is sorta naïve when it comes to certain things she's very loyal to all of her friends it takes a lot to piss her off when u do watch out her bark is just as bad as her bite. She is also very head strong which makes her a very good debater.

Sango Reiko

16

Gemini

Blood Type N/A

Goes to Shikon High

Family: Kagome (cousin), little brother Kohaku, her parents died in a fire when she and Kohaku were little

She is rich she inherited all the money when her parents died

Personality: very headstrong and say what she feels grl. She is very straight forward when she needs to be. Under that tough grl exterior there is a very sweet grl at heart. She's had a rough life and a very secretive past that not even Kagome know's about. She's a great friend and you can always count on her. Oh and don't get on her bad side unless you want to die an early death.

Miroku Houshi

16

Libra

Blood Type N/A

Goes to Shikon High

Family: Cousin Inuyasha Takahashi, no siblings, and his grandfather and grandmother

He is also rich he inherited money as well

Personality: He's kind of a ladysman and when I say a lady's man I mean a womanizer he is a Hentai and a Letcher to the fullest he loves to grope ppl especially Sango. Despite is lecherous antics he is a very good person at heart and he is also very reliable

Inuyasha Takahashi

16

Capricorn

Blood Type N/A

Just transferred into Shikon high

Family: Miroku, His brother Shessomaru (head of Takahashi corp.), sister in-law Rin , little brother Shippo , their servant Jaken and is grandmother Kaede

Personality: Very headstrong and argumentative. He has sort of a stubborn streak but despite his tough guy exterior lays a heart of gold. He has few friends and that's just the way he likes it. He's very protective of his friends and loyal. OH and don't get on his bad side or mess with his friends unless you want a very slow and painful death.

88

Supercalifragilisticexpialidotious even though the sound of it is truly quite atrocious if you say it loud enough you'll really sound precocious Supercalifragilisticexpialidotious!!

Marry Poppins

(A/N I just saw the 40th anniversary DVD so I had to add it in this chp.)

On with the story

'Words like sweat drop, slap punch kick'

"Speaking out loud"

_Italics means thoughts _

88

Last chapter- Kagome jumped out of the car not ready to face a very pissed of Sango.

Inuwasha?!?!? Chp. 3

As Kagome entered the mall it dawned on her. "Oh shit how the hell am I suppose to find Sango she never said where we were suppose to meat each other." Kagome glanced at her watch, "Oh shit I'm already an hour late!" Just as Kagome was about to turn the corner she heard a very loud 'smack' "You damned Hentai!" _Well I found Sango, Kagome thought._ Just as Kagome suspected rounding the corner there lay before her was an unconscious Houshi and a very angry fuming Sango. "That'll teach him damned lecher!" " Hey Sango, Kagome said a little unsure weather it was safe to approach her or not." Oh hey Kags!" _hallelujah at least she's not mad at me thought Kagome._ " Why the hell are you late you left me with that damned lecher" "Sry Sango by the time my mom told me it was like already a half an hour for me to get ready and you know how long it takes me to get ready, Kags said all in one breath hoping Sango would calm down." Well at least you're here now." Another minute with these two and I would have killed somebody." "Huh , Kagome sad a little confused." Oh yah I almost forgot Kagome this is Inuyasha Takahashi Miroku's cousin." _How could I have missed him? _There before her stood a god. He looked to be about 5'10 he had the most beautiful hair she has ever seen it was silver and it fell to his mid black, he had on baggy black jeans and a tight red t-shirt that showed off his muscular build(wipes drool off chin) and the most beautiful eyes she has ever seen his eyes are gold the type of eyes a person could get lost and drown in like they could look into your very soul it sorta reminded her of the sunset and on top of his head stood dog ears. _Wait dog ears? Oh my god they are how Kawaii!_" Hey wench didn't your mother teach you not to stare?" " Oh I'm sor- hey wait what did you just call me?" " You heard me wench" " Why you arrogant little bastard how dare you we just met and your already insulting me?"" Hey wench you shouldn't have been staring in the first place it's rude" "Rude! I'll show you rude!" " Should we brake them up? " So you're awake Miroku I thought that you'd be out for hours." Yah but I think now's a good time to break them up ppl are beginning to stare" " Uh yah I think we should Miroku." " Why you little. . . " Uh kags ppl are beginning to stare." " Huh? 'blink' blink', oh your right" said a very confused Kagome. 'twitch' 'twitch'" Miroku ?" " yes lady Kagome?" " Your hand is on my ass!" " Oh is it said a very nervous Miroku." Huh I didn't realize it ha-ha. You know my hand seems to have a mind of its own besides its hereditary. Kagome ' sweat drop' 'kick' ' slap' 'punch,. " Hey Miroku?" Yah Inuyasha" " Does that happen a lot?" " Yes my dear friend, but it is well worth it, said Miroku getting a perverted look on his face. "Right… 'sweat drop'( don't ya just love it when they sweat drop)" " Lets go". Inuyasha dragged Miroku towards Victoria secret. ( that's where the grlz went)

8888888888888 with the grlz8888888888888888888

"Sango can you believe that arrogant bastard? I mean we just met and he's already insulting me!" "Well Kags you shouldn't have been staring. " What are you going to take his side?" Well Umm. No I just" she was cut short by Kagome. "Never mind lets just shop ok." "Ooooooooooooo Sango look at this." Kagome was holding a pink lace bra with matching panties ( I have a pair like that not like you needed to know or anything 0.0) " Those are so cute Kags you should buy that." "Hmm I wonder what I should buy Kags." "How about this?" "I think you would look lovely in this lady Sango." Huh" There before her stood Miroku with the biggest smirk on his face and in his hand he held 3 lace thongs (I think things are stupid I mean to me I think that it's more like butt floss or something I'm serious I'm a grl and I myself hate and despise them) 'twitch' 'twitch' "Miroku" "yes Lady Sango" "You damn pervert!" 'Slap' 'punch' 'kick'" You goddamned pervert. "Miroku do you ever learn, said Inuyasha. " Like I said before its all worth it, Miroku said as his eyes glazed over. (He's fantasizing about Sango probably 0.0) Inuyasha 'sweat drop' " come one we're leaving.

8888888888888888888888888

**32 stores **

**42 outfits**

**& **

**13 unconscious Miroku's later**

" Sango is getting late and I oughta head home" " come on dog buy" Kags said with the biggest smirk on her face. "Dog boy?" Why you little…." No no no good doggies don't talk back to their masters" Inuyasha was fuming now . Not only did he have to go shopping with girls he also had to hold all of the grlz bags because that god damned monk kept getting knocked out because of his lecherous ways. _I'll make that monk pay for this day in hell. Thought Inuyasha. _Inuyasha was taken out of his thoughts by Kagome. " Hey dog boy we're here" " Oh alri- hey you god damned wench!" " aww itty bitty Inuwasha doesn't know any more comeback words how sad." While you were day dreaming I already loaded the stuff into the car." "See ya Sango by Miroku oh and see ya Inuwasha! " Why you little, but before you could say gravitation Kagome already jumped into her convertible and drove off speeding down the streets of Tokyo.

" What the hell is wrong with you Sango?" Sango was beat red and had tears streaming down her face she couldn't hold it in anymore." Hahahhahahahaha Inuwasha, hahahaha dog boy hahahaha." Inuyasha 'sweat drop'. There before him was an unconscious Miroku and a hysterical Sango ppl were beginning to stare. _ What the hell did I get myself into?_

End chapter

8888888888888888888

Next chapter will be called bring me to lif**_e _just a warning it will contain self injurious situations and in order to read it you must feel safe. And when I say safe I mean it plz do not read if you know u might feel the need to self injure I want you all to be safe cuz I know myself am a little unstable when reading that kind of content.**

**Thankx a bunch to my reviewers **

Mayowin I loved your poem it really described exactly hoe I felt and I know just how you feel believe me I still haven't been able to completely overcome my self injury. Its not easy alone and believe ur not alone if you want to talk just email me

inuyashasweet I know isn't it annoying when they say Inuwasha threes no W!

Fiona-Angel it means a lot to me that u reviewed it gives me hopes of getting better

ThebigW thanx a bunch I appreciate it and I'll check out ur stories


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer Don't own him leave me alone already!

sorry I buy accident put this in the beginning of the story so here it is

Major authors note…………………

going to begin rewriting the story and changing some things. I'm more of poet than a story writer but I love writing stories anyway I actually have an actual plot and storyline planned out for this story now before I was just goin through the motions makin it up as I went along. But anyways You'll have an update and a new chappie as soon as I possibly can so to my few reviewers thanx a bunch for waiting

Sincerely, **_Inuyashfanaticlmv_**

Check out my new story NEED 4 SPEED and tell me what you think i actually have it all planned out lolz anyways take care my fellow otaku...


End file.
